Captured
by NadiixD
Summary: Hunter captured Rachel instead of the trophy.


**Captured**

**A little fic with the pairing Rachel / Hunter.**  
**I hope you like it!**  
**(Rachel has not graduated yet and Hunter is not gay)**

Rachel was on her way to her new, amazing car, with her favorite coffee in her hand. She just came out of the Lima Bean, where she had held a very interesting conversation with Blaine.

Blaine was very worried about Kurt, and of the assumption that the Warblers are planning something out of revenge. Kurt did not believe that the Dalton boys will once again accept, the crushing defeat that they had suffered previous year against the New Directions.

He had quite the opinion that the enemy, in the form of a certain Sebastian Smythe, had planned something and was ready to counterattack. Rachel considered this but found it not realistic, after all, Sebastian had given up last year and they were no longer bullied by him.

He would hardly begin this year with it again. After all, he came to his senses when David tried to take his life, because he made fun of him, and he would have almost succeeded. Sebastian had clearly opened his eyes and apologized so eventually by all, whom he had opposed.

He had apologized to Blaine, for the slushy that had almost cost him his eyesight. For ruinating Santanas perfect designer clothing with a slushy. By Rachel, because of the unnecessary extortion with a embarrassing photo of a certain Finn Hudson.

With whom she had broken up some time ago, because Finn had urged her again to marry him. But Rachel knew that after the initial disaster, nothing would come out of this relationship and she would not let herself be pushed into a corner. She had made a clean break. Finn didn't like it, but he had now the time to live with the knowledge that he had lost Rachel.

Rachel was baught back to reality when she noticed that someone came up behind her. She wondered if Blaine had run after her to remember her of the meeting of the glee club on saturday or if she had forgotten something. Rachel wanted to turn around, just to assure him that she remembered the meeting and hasn't forgotten anything, when she felt an arm around her waist.

The arm pressed her against a hard and well-defined torso. Rachel's eyes widened as she realized that this could clearly not be Blaine. Therefore, she tried to free herself from the grip. But it was to no use, she was stuck and could not get free.

The only thing she had achieved with her struggling was, that her coffee dropped from her hand and spread on the floor at her feet. Rachel did not know what she could do to get out of this grip. So she decided to do the only logical thing. She was about to start screaming as a cloth was held in front of the mouth and nose.

Rachel struggled a bit more to try to break free. She also tried to scream through the cloth. But her cries were drowned in the dense material and everything went black around her.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in a large, bright room with a few chairs, tables and lots of windows. The room was decorated in colors such as blue and gold and looked very ornate. Here and there were small golden ornaments on the walls, blue walls and polished wood floors. Large windows let the room seem even brighter and more magnificent.

When Rachel looked around, she came to a conclusion. She was at Dalton. What were this Warblers thinking to kidnap her. Or rather, what had Sebastian thought. Because it was clear that he was behind it. Smythe would definitely hear from her lawyers.

Or rather from her daddy who was a lawyer. When she was out of here, this shrink brains of third-rate little penguins in blazers should be wary of her. Oh, how she would retaliate. Nobody. Absolutely no one took a Rachel Barbra Berry from her dance and vocal samples. Especially not this Warblers. What would she do. What.

After all, she took the samples in order to be ready for the sectionals and stomp the competition into the ground. For what had she after all such an extraordinary voice. Rachel was about to strike a strand of hair behind her ear as she noticed that her hands were tied behind the chair on which she sat.

She could not believe it, this Warblers, they had not only kidnapped her but they also tied her up. What did they think of what they were doing there. Rachel was torn from her thoughts when she heard a door open and close. As footsteps approached her chair, she looked up and saw an incredible specimen of a man.

He has brown styled hair, expressive green eyes, high cheekbones, a muscular body and sensuous lips. And. He was apparently a new Warbler. Because she would never forget such a man. But as she knew her luck in the world of men, he would be gay. Rachel was just out of luck.

The unknown pretty boy approached Rachel slowly and with elegant steps. He must had enjoyed a good education to move so graceful. He finally arrived in front of her and looked at her with his incredibly beautiful eyes. Rachel felt, under his eyes, as if she was naked. As if he could go under her skin and see her soul.

With a raised eyebrow, he spoke at last. "You are wondering for sure, who I am. Do you not, dear? "He asked, looking at her with an inscrutable look in his eyes. After a moment of silence, Rachel finally spoke.

"I would be more interested in why I'm here." It was important for her to learn the basics, in order to get a better picture of the situation she was in. And she wondered too, where Smythe was. Was it not he, who had kidnapped her? Was it the handsome Warbler before her? Or was he just here to intimidate her and do the dirty work for Sebastian?

The stranger didn't answere her question, but gave a short laugh and went to a fireplace, which she had not noticed before now, and relies upon the latter. With one hand on his hip, he finally looked at her and replied.

"I'm Hunter. Hunter Clarington. Captain of the Warblers. "She was shocked. He ignored her question like that and then claimed he was the captain of the Warblers. But that could not be. Sebastian ended up being the captain. Or isn't he anymore? What was going on here?

"But I thought ..." began Rachel and sat a little straighter. Hunter interrupted her and finished for her. "That Sebastian is the captain?" He laughed again and walked past Rachel, to the windows. There, he let his gaze wander over the grounds of Dalton.

Again a few minutes of silence, in which Rachel watched, over her shoulder, what Hunter was doing. She wondered what he was thinking.

He laughed after a while again, and turned around with a grin, he was leaning this time on the window sill. "Well, how shall I say. I took over Sebastians place, to help my teammates to win against you`r little group of losers. "His voice was firm and his eyes flashed.

Rachel rolled her eyes and asked again. "You have not answered my question, Hunter." She emphasized his name especially.

Hunter came with lively steps to her and stood in front of her. He bent down slowly and came her face slowly nerarer. Rachel's eyes widened. She wondered what he was thinking. When she finally felt his mouth at her ear, she shudderd.

He had, as it seemed, noticed it because she could feel his grin. He stayed like that for a while and she got a whiff of his cologne. It smelled like rain, mint and some of his own scent. She could not believe it. Her favorite scent. What no one knew about her was that she enjoyed the smell of a rainy day and mint.

And the aroma of the Warbler was on display here and was clearly tempting for her. "Blaine," he whispered to her previous question and had a smirk on his face. Of course, it could just be Blaine. Blaine was after all the talented ex-Warbler whom everyone wanted.

She too, once,that must she give him. There could be no other reason. It was so clear that it was about Blaine. So the question has been answered, if the Warbler before her was gay. He clearly was when he wanted Blaine. After all Sebastian wanted Blaine before, for himself.

Perhaps they would be sharing him too. At that thought, she let a small laugh loose. It was always the others. Never herself. Hunter raised an eyebrow by that sound and went back to the fireplace. When he turned back, he said. "You have to know, darling. That Blaine belongs here. He belongs to us. You call him Blaine Warbler. Not? "When she nodded, he continued.

"He does not belong to you. He belongs to his equals. "Here she let a laugh loose again and shook her head. He raised his second eyebrow and approached her slowly as she spoke.

"He will never come back to you. He is now one of us. And also. Blaine has Kurt. So you can give up. You will not have Blaine for yourself. Sebastian has tried before, if he hasn't told you yet. "

When she was finished with talking, he knelt before her and looked at her again with that smirk in his eyes. He remained so a few seconds before he spoke. "I think so. After all, I have the best friend of his boyfriend here with me, or not? "

Her eyes widened as she realized why she was here. Rachel was here to lure Blaine in to the claws of the Warblers. To get him to Dalton, to rescue her. When Hunter saw this, he put both hands on the arms of the chair and leaned forward.

"Exactly," he said with a grin. She looked into his eyes and saw how they twinkled again. After a few minutes, in which both stared into the others eyes, he stood up again and began to circle the chair in which Rachel sat. He let his hand slide over the back a few times.

" I'm not even remotely bi-curious. If you want to know, "he whispered into her ear as he came to a stop behind her. He put both hands on her shoulders and leaned forward. Rachel could not believe it. This attractive, young man did play for her team.

At that thought, and his touch a shiver ran again down her spine. He grinned again, she knew. He had clearly noticed, that she shivered at his words.

When she did not answer him, he again began to circle her and spoke up again. "You must know that I have not only kidnapped anyone." He had kidnapped her! He was the one with the well-defined upper body!

With a raised eyebrow he continued. "I wanted you, my love. I see a lot of me in you. "

She could not believe it, she wasn't like him. She does't kidnapp the competition, and used them to blackmail someone. She didn't, really. Except maybe that one time ... but that could not be regarded as that. Absolutely not.

She spoke her thoughts out loud. "I'm certainly not like you" As she spoke, she knew that he would bring good counterarguments. He did so as he answered. "You do not really believe that?" He raised an eyebrow and laughed again.

"You would do, as I do, everything to win." She could only nod reluctantly. Because it was true, a hundred percent true. "You have sent a girl in a crack house, because you have seen her as a threat to you, not?" he asked again. Rachel was shocked how he knew everything about that.

This was information that should stay in darkness. These were eventually her not so glorious times. If he knew that, who was able to obtain such information also about her. Rachel was now really worried. That could affect her career. She finally had to nod. Because it was true.

"Besides, you're the one that helps, this third-rate singers who call themselves your allies, to victory." This was clearly a statement and not a question. Here she could only nod. It was true. Everything. "You're the one with the most talent and the biggest ego. Not true, my little diva? "

She nodded again. She was truly one with the greatest talent in the New Directions and would make it most likely out of Lima. Whether she was the one with the biggest ego was questionable.

Well. Alright. She really had the biggest ego.

Hunter now moved to her right side and sat on the arm of the chair. He was again so close that he touched her and she could smell his cologne. The smell of him clouded her thoughts.

He leaned forward slowly and was now back with his mouth, so close to her ear, that she could feel his smirk. "I find this extremely attractive. A woman who is just like me, "he whispered and breathed on her ear. By his words ran again a shiver down her spine.

She wondered what he wanted to achieve with this. When she did not answer him, he leaned back and looked her in the eyes again. He gave her a devilish grin and now slowly approached her mouth. When she thought he was going to kiss her, he stopped and stared into her eyes. For a few seconds he remained so. Then he spoke again.

"I can give you what no one else can. You only have to give in to me, "he whispered, and her eyes widened. She could not believe what he was saying. What does he mean with that. What can he do for her.

His scent enveloped her even more now. It is much more difficult for her to think clearly. His lips were so close to her own. His smell embraced her. And he, a handsome young man was in front of her. "What," she finally asked the crucial question in a whisper and looked again to his lips.

"Passion," he whispered after a few seconds and finally leaned against her lips to capture them in a fiery kiss. She had never felt so. Never sparked a fire in her so.

Not even with Finn. Not with Blaine. Not with Jesse. It sparked something in her that she had never felt before. So she could not help it but to respond to his kiss.

His hand roamed during this period to her hair and pulled it. Her escaped a short cry, because it was so sudden. As her mouth opened, at this moment, went his tongue into her mouth. Their two tongues circled and explored the mouth of the other.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing Hunters mouth wandered from her mouth to her throat. He sucked hard on her pulse and bit down, while she let out a gasp. It felt incredible. When he completed his ordeal on her neck, he sat up and looked at what he had created.

Her neck was marked by him.

He lifted a hand and ran a finger across her neck, he whispered then.

"That should show the others that you're mine. Especially the idiots of your glee club. "Rachel could not help it but to still emit a gasp because of his possessiveness. She wanted to bend up, to kiss him again as the doors flew open.

"Rachel," called Blaine and was standing shocked in the doorway.

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
